1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bucketeer on wheels and more particularly pertains to allowing the user to push or pull their bucket on wheels with a bucketeer on wheels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hand carts is known in the prior art. More specifically, hand carts heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing a separate cart to carry objects are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 330,958 to Verbeck discloses the design of a hand cart.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,811 to Busken et al. discloses a molded plastic utility cart.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 303,029 to Friskey discloses the design of a bucket cart.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,424 to Stelter,III discloses a utility hand cart.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 287,776 to Hellwig et al. discloses the design of a cart for transporting wash bucket and accessories.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a bucketeer on wheels that allowing the user to push or pull their bucket on wheels.
In this respect, the bucketeer on wheels according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing the user to push or pull their bucket on wheels.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved bucketeer on wheels which can be used for allowing the user to push or pull their bucket on wheels. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.